Polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM) electrochemical cells employ a membrane of an ion exchange polymer which serves as a physical separator between the anode and cathode while also serving as an electrolyte. These cells can be operated as electrolytic cells for the production of electrochemical products or they may be operated as fuel cells for the production of electrical energy. Membranes of highly fluorinated polymers such as perfluorinated sulfonic acid polymer membranes are particularly well-suited for use in such cells due to excellent chemical resistance, long life, and high ionic conductivity.
PEM electrochemical cells typically employ a bipolar plate "stack" design in which a number of conductive bipolar plates in a parallel arrangement serve as current collectors and separators for adjacent cells. For H.sub.2 /O.sub.2 fuel cells and other cells using gaseous reactants, the bipolar plates usually also define a number of flow channels for distribution of the hydrogen and the air or oxygen to a porous gas diffusion backing in contact with the electrodes of the cells. Such cell stacks also include rigid end plates and tie rods which maintain the stack in compression. Consequently, the stacks and associated fuel and oxygen manifolds are usually complicated, expensive and difficult to manufacture. Moreover, for most portable and transportation applications, the weight contributed by the bipolar plates, the end plates and the tie rods is higher than is desired.